Bathportation
by EunRosy
Summary: Bagaimana dengan kekuatan KAI ? Apa dia mampu memanfaatkannya dengan baik ? bagaimana juga dengan D.O ? Let's see. Ch 2 Update..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bathportation Chapter 1

Author :

Lee Ha Yoo [ Ardhiiarye ]

Lee Hyun Jae [ Eun_Rosy ]

Cast :

Kim Jong In – Kai ( EXO K )

Do Kyung Soo – D.O ( EXO K )

Other cast : EXO K's members

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi (BL)

Rating : T to M

Leghth : 2 shoots

Warning : Boys love, typo (s), don't like NC and BL ? Back and don't read!

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan milik kita.. hahaha but the fict is ours, so no plagiat !

a/n : Annyeong, readers! Ini fanfict kolaborasi kita, tapi kita saling melengkapi kok. Mian kalau banyak typo(s), alur kecepeten, kagak jelas. Ini ide datang atas ketidak sengajaan di ELF's Anniversary ( 120602 ). Hahaha :D Thank you for ELF.

Ni FF udah pernah di post di exofanfiction, kita mau tau respon disini.. Hope you like it

Langsung aja ya ?

Happy reading~~ ^_^

-start-

Gemericik hujan terdengar sangat jelas menyapa orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Sinar matahari tak nampak, terhapuskan oleh hujan yang dianugrahkan hujan yang turun begitu lebat tak mampu mematahkan semangat orang-orang Seoul untuk tetap bekerja. Aroma tanah yang tergenang oleh air hujan menyeruak di dalam dingin yang dikirimkan hujan tak membuat orang-orang di sebuah gedung tinggi dari ruangan sebelah terdapat dua makhluk hidup yang sedang ribut di dunia mereka sendiri (?).

BRAK! PRUNG!

PRONG! DARR! *apadeh*

"Heh, Kau ini!Ini sini saja!"

"Jelas-jelas ini hak ku, jadi letakkan di sebelah sini saja!"

"Huh, matilah saja kau?"

.

"Hoooii!Jangan ribut sendiri dong?Tau gak?Disini juga sedang sibuk beres-beres tau? Hargai yang lain bisa gak? Heh?", teriak seorang namja. Namja tersebut tengah menahan emosi yang telah berada diujung ubun – ubunnya karena merasa terganggu oleh keributan temannya diruang sebelah.

"Sudahlah hyung~ Jangan hiraukan mereka! Kita lakukan pekerjaan kita sendiri saja tanpa menghiraukan mereka!", ucap seorang namja disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa konsen merapikan barang-barang sebanyak ini?Kalau mereka tetap saja ribut gak jelas begitu? Tuh anak gak tau tata krama sopan santun kali ya?", celoteh namja yang emosi tadi.

"D.O hyung~ sudahlah! Kalau hyung berteriak-teriak terus, PERCUMA, mereka juga gak akan bakal denger. Hyung tau kan Baekhyun hyung sama Chanyeol hyung itu gimana?",

"Hmm.. baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita, Jongin-ah!"

.

Yup! Perkenalkan! Dua orang yang berada di kamar itu bernama Kai dan D.O. Namja yang emosi tadi adalah D.O ~ lengkapnya Do Kyung , namja yang sabar menenangkan hyung-nya adalah Jongin ~ Kim Jong In, atau biasa dikenal Kai.

Mereka memang roommate, tak lebih. Hanya berbeda 1 tahun tapi mereka berusaha untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dan memahami satu sama lain.

.

"Huh, akhirnya beres juga. Kau capek, hmm?", tanya D.O kepada Kai.

"Hah, selesai juga!Sedikit capek hyung", Kai mengusap bulir – bulir keringat dikeningnya.

"Sini, biar aku usap", D.O mengusap keringat di kening Kai dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

DEG!

Detak jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdetak 1000x lipat lebih cepat. Entah apa yang dirasakannya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa bisa begini?Batinnya. AIGHO! Rasa apa ini sebenarnya ?

Mollayo~

"Andhwe!", Kai sedikit mengelak dengan membuang tangan D.O dikeningnya perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, Mianhae. Kau merasa terganggu?", sontak D.O langsung menjauh dari Kai.

"Ah, aniya ", jawab Kai menundukkan kepala.

"Oh, eh.. Hmm.. Hujan nya sudah sedikit reda, apa kau ingin keluar membeli makanan?", D.O menengok keluar jendela.

"Ne, ide yang bagus aku ", Kai tertawa kecil.

"Okay! Kajja!

.

Hari ini jadwal mereka sedikit longgar jadi ada waktu untuk beristirahat, jalan-jalan dan beres-beres ~ selama rutinitas yang padat mereka jarang membersihkan kamar. Jadi ya begitulah~ kamar mereka tak jauh beda dengan kapal pecah.

Meskipun masih gerimis, mereka masih terus melangkahkan kaki tanpa menggunakan alat pelindung sehingga tubuh mereka berpapasan langsung dengan tetes – tetes hujan.

.

~Tiba di sebuah kedai kopi dan makanan~

"Kau ingin pesan apa?", tanya D.O kepada Kai yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku ingin pesan hot cappuccino sama hmm… bulgogi aja deh", jawab Kai.

"Oh, baiklah"

.

Setelah memesan, mereka menunggu sambil bercengkrama.

"Pesanan datang…", D.O berbinar-binar karena memang benar-benar lapar.

Mereka makan dengan lahap nampak seperti orang yang belum makan selama 2 hari.

"Huaahhh, mantap!

"Aku sudah kenyang" ~~ Itulah perasaan mereka!

"Hyung, lihat deh diluar sana! Ada noona nomu yeppo *bernyanyi ala SHINee*", Kai menunjuk keluar.

"Mana?", D.O bingung. Perasaan gak ada noona nomu yeppo deh?Batin D.O.

"Ada tuh. Lihat kan? Hyung~ aku pergi dulu ya? Hyung yang bayar. Aku tak bawa uang. Mianhaeyo. Bye!", Kai beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan D.O.

"Eh mau lari kemana kau?", D.O menarik Kai yang belum sempat melarikan diri, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

Dan..

CUP!

Bibir mereka berhasil bersentuhan, menyadari keadaannya Kai segera manjauhkan tubuhnya canggung.

"Mau lari kemana kamu, hah? Hyung akan bayar. Tapi tunggu dulu dong?", ucap D.O *evil laugh*

"Hmmm, eh baiklah hyung", Kai terbata-bata.

DAG DIG DUG DARR! Itu yang dirasakan Kai.

Apa dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja ? Atau hanya ketidak sengajaan ? Ahh abaikan..

.

.

Semakin hari, mereka semakin dekat malah bisa dikatakan lebih dari roommate. Apa ya namanya? Sahabat! Yaa, lebih tepatnya Sahabat! Mereka saling curhat tentang masalah mereka itu masalah keluarga, teman masa lalu, atau pun masalah cewek. *MWO?

.

Pagi yang cerah~ Gumpalan awan menghiasi langit, menambah semangat setiap orang di Seoul. Matahari menampakkan kilaunya. Cahaya matahari membuat terowongan kecil melalui celah jendela.

"Hoaahhh! Aduh anak ini! Masih saja tidur lelap! Jongin-ah! Wooii! Bangun! Udah jam 7 nih, mau diomelin manager hyung?", D.O berusaha membangunkan Kai berulang kali tapi hasilnya NIHIL! Kai tetap saja terbaring dikasurnya.

"Mwo? ANDHWEYO!..Jangan lakukan itu takut. Sungguh!", Kai menendang-nendang D.O.

"Heh?Apa-apaan sih? Hey sadar! Ini aku. Heh?", D.O menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai.

"Mwo? Ah hyung~ seharusnya kau tak usah membangunkanku. Masih seru-serunya malah ", ucap Kai cemberut.

"Apasih? Suho hyung sama manager hyung udah ngomel-ngomel tuh diluar", D.O sambil menata tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung~ kau tau tidak aku mimpi apa?", Kai masih saja belum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Mana aku tau? Memangnya, aku makhluk alam mimpi apa? Yang bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi orang, hah?", gerutu D.O cuek.

"Ah hyung~ Kok sinis gitu sih? Aku kan serius..", Kai cemberut lagi.

"Memang kau mimpi apa, hah? Antusias banget, kayak ELF yang mau nonton Supershow aja!", masih saja bisa ngelawak si D.O.

"Hyung~ Aku mimpi kalau aku bisa berteleportasi!", Kai bangga.

"Hahahahaha… Aissh ..jinjja! Seperti anak kecil saja kau mungkin? Kau kan orang biasa?", ledek D.O terbahak-bahak.

"Eittss, jangan meledek!Siapa tahu kenyataan. Soo Man songsaengnim pasti tau tentang itu, kenapa kekuatan ku di MAMA adalah teleportation?", Kai memang seperti anak kecil.

"Mwo? Hahahaha.. Itu kan cuma kekuatan kita biar kita terkenal tau? Soo Man songsaengnim bikin itu biar kita terkenal sampai ke pelosok negeri?Arraseo ?", D.O tertawa.

"Udah deh~ hyung besok minggu ikut aku ke gunung surak. Aku ingin mengetahui kekuatanku", Kai beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan semangat.

"Gunung surak? Mau apa kau? Mau belajar spiritual, hah?Pasti manager hyung melarangnya dan tak memberi izin", D.O termangap. Semakin gila nih anak? Batinnya.

"Ah bisa diatur. Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus mautku untuk membujuk manager hyung. Hahh! Yakk!", Kai kepedean.

"Terserah deh.. Dasar anak kecil!", ledek D.O.

"Apa kau bilang, he?", Kai tidak terima.

"Wekkk"

.

Hari minggu telah hinar – binar di wajah Kai tampak Kai dan D.O telah bersiap menuju gunung surak. Bujukan Kai pada manager hyung berhasil 100%. Haha~

Perjalanan menuju gunung surak sangat dirasakan oleh Kai, begitu juga dengan D.O meskipun D.O sedikit tidak bersemangat. Maunya apa sih nih anak? Kayak orang gila! Batin D.O.

.

~Setelah sampai di gunung surak~

"Hyung~ ayo kita mendaki!", ajak Kai bersemangat.

"Ogah.. Apaan sih lu? Daki aja sendiri. Itu kan kepentinganmu, bukan urusanku. Aku tunggu saja disini. Hati-hati ya?", D.O menolak ajakan Kai.

"Aisshh..hyung kok gitu sih? Hyung egois banget! Ayolah hyung? Mana mungkin aku berani mendaki sendiri? Kalau aku dimakan serigala, ular, dan kawan-kawannya gimana? Hyung mau aku ninggalin hyung?", rayuan maut Kai keluar.

"Husst, jangan ngomong seperti itu! Baiklah~ Ayo! Rempong banget sih", gerutu D.O. Akhirnya D.O menuruti perintah Kai. D.O sebenarnya khawatir jika Kai mendaki sendiri.

.

Setelah lama mendaki, hampir 3 jam mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan rimbun nan indah. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka yang mendaki, ada juga manusia lain.

"Annyeong haseyo"

"Annyeong" ~~ Kai menyapa orang – orang yang juga mendaki.

"Aissh.. Kau tak malu apa? Ditaruh mana muka mu?Baru saja debut udah narsis", D.O sedikit berbisik ditelinga Kai.

"Annyeong ahjusshi" ~ "Ahh, tak apa lah hyung", Kai masih saja tersenyum dengan orang – orang disekelilingnya. Padahal D.O malunya minta ampun!

"Hyung~ selca dulu yuk?", Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ~ Cekrekk Cekrikk! Banyak foto yang sudah diambil. "DASAR PABBO!"

.

Ketika berjalan, Kai ngoceh sendiri seperti bayi, D.O tak menggubrisnya.

"Menurut mimpi ku ya, ada seorang kakek tua yang datang menghampiriku. Trus dia memberiku genggaman seperti keris gitu. Emang di Korea ada keris ya hyung? *tampang innocent* Kata kakek itu, setelah aku memegang keris itu, aku bisa berteleportasi. Pertama sih harus menggunakan keris itu untuk berteleportasi tapi jika aku terus mencobanya, aku bisa berteleportasi tanpa menggunakan keris itu", Kai ngomong panjang x lebar.

"Oh.. So?", jawab D.O singkat. Tak sebanding dengan ocehan Kai, D.O hanya membalasnya singkat.

"Hyung~ aisshh..Aku serius nihh", Kai menyenggol D.O hingga D.O hampir jatuh.

"Eh, aku kasih tau ya? Kau ini memang gila atau apa sih? Disini mana ada yang namanya keris? Keris situ adanya di Indonesia tau? Kau tak pernah membaca sejarah dunia ya? Kalau Kris, dia ada di China sekarang", D.O melanjutkan "Trus ngapain kita mendaki gak jelas kayak gini?"

"Yakk! Hyung, aku tau itu tapi mimpiku begitu. Ihh, jutek amat sih hyung! Itung-itung olahraga lah hyung", jawab Kai.

JLEP! JLEB!

Seperti ada angin yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kai.

"Tuh kan.. Tuh kan. Ah, anak ini! Jongin-ah, kau kenapa? Kau tak apa?", D.O khawatir karena Kai seperti orang kesurupan. *Mwo?

"Hyung~ kepala ku pusing. Tolong aku hyung~ hyung…", Kai sempoyongan. Tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lagi, Kai pun terjatuh dalam pelukkan D.O.

"Apa yang hyung katakan? Kamu sih gak nurut sama kata-kata hyung", D.O tampak khawatir.

"Gomawo hyung~ Hatiku berkata kalau kita harus berjalan terus", Kai hanya lemah tak berdaya.

"Mwo?Apa kau gila? Kau menyuruhku mendaki dengan menggendongmu? Turun! Ayo cepat turun!", D.O kaget. Masak iya aku harus menggendongnya? Ah, aniya! Batinnya.

"Ayolah hyung~ Ayo cepat!", Kai seperti orang yang teler sehabis minum arak.

.

Setelah lama berjalan~

BRUUKK!

D.O menabrak sebuah batu besar sontak Kai terjatuh dari punggung D.O dengan posisi Kai tengkurap dan mereka saling berhadapan. Berhasil mereka bercumbu tanpa sengaja.

"Eh, lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini? Awww", pekik D.O menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kai.

DEG!

Kai tak menggubrisnya. Seolah-olah Kai tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan D.O.

"Heh?Telinga mu dimana? Lepaskan, Pabbo!", D.O emosi tapi Kai masih saja memeluk D.O dan mengerjapkan mata. "Lihat orang disekitar! JONGIN-ah! Pabbo!".

"Oh mianhae hyung. Aku tak sadar", Kai bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tak sadar gimana? Kau ini!", Akhirnya D.O bisa berdiri.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang~~ Tiba-tiba…

Waktu seakan berhenti, semua terdiam kecuali untuk..

"Hey anak muda!". Yang dipanggil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara.

"Aku di belakangmu, nak. Kau ingat aku ?"

'DEG'

'Kakek ini ? Bukankah ? Aisshh~ bagaimana bisa ? D.O hyung' batin Kai. Keningnya mengkerut, matanya memicing, masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Aku yang menghentikan waktunya, kau tak perlu bingung. Aku juga yang bertemu denganmu di mimpimu dan seperti yang kau tau, kau akan memiliki kekuatan untuk berteleportasi", ucap kakek itu.

"Aku ? Bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa harus aku ? Kenap.."

"Simpan pertanyaanmu nak, aku disini bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu", ucap kakek itu memotong ucapan Kai.

"Tutup matamu dan kemarikan tanganmu"

Kai hanya menurut. Kakek itu mengeluarkan keris kemudian melafalkan beberapa kalimat.

"Fokuskan fikiranmu dan kau akan ada di sana", terangnya.

Dan tiba – tiba…

.

.

WUUUSSSTTT

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

Saat Kai membuka mata, sekelilingnya telah gelap. Hari sudah petang ternyata.

'Apa ini ? Kakek itu', batinnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok D.O yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Hyung ? D.O hyung ? Gwaenchana? Kajja kita pulang, hari sudah petang. Ya Hyung, bangun !" ucap Kai berusaha membangunkan D.O dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana aku pulang ? Ini sudah petang, dan D.O hyung ? Aisshh dia ini tidur atau apa ?" gumam Kai yang belum mendapatkan respon dari D.O.

"D.O HYUNNGGGG! BANGUUNNN!", teriaknya frustasi.

Hening..

"Ka..i", suara lemah tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Aisshhh, hyung. Gwaenchana ? Hari sudah petang, kita harus pulang. Otthe ?" ucap Kai menghampiri D.O yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Mollayo, kepalaku pusing . Apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba – tiba sudah petang", ucapnya santai sambil mengurut kepalanya.

Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu..

"MWO ?PETANG ? Ya, bagaimana kita pulang ? Kau kira ini jalan tol yang bisa dilewati dengan mudah. Kita dikelilingi hutan Jong In. Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas ? Kemudian mereka menerkam kita dan menjadikan kita makan malam ? Andweee. Kau sih, kenapa mengajakku kemari. Aissshhh", protes D.O pada kai. 'Sudah kurasa. Firasatku benar', lanjutnya.

"Aigoo~ hyung, aku tak tau akan begini. Tenang lah. Aku masih berfikir", D.O hanya diam, sesekali masih menggerutu.

'Fokuskan fikiran ? Dan aku akan ada di sana ? Bisakah aku pakai sekarang, semoga kita -dia sama D.O- bisa sampai dorm dengan selamat', batin Kai berdo'a.

"Kau bisa bangun hyung ?" Aaahh~ kajja, aku akan memapahmu", lanjut Kai yang sempat mendapat gelengan dari D.O.

"Mau apa ? ya ya ?", ucap D.O heboh setelah Kai memapahnya.

"Kau mau pulang tidak? Apa kau benar – benar tak bisa tenang. Tutup matamu, hyung" ucap Kai sebal.

Mereka pun mulai memejamkan matanya, Kai mulai mengfokuskan fikirannya.

.

.

Dan saat Kai membuka mata.

"Ini bekerja ? Sungguh ? Buka matamu hyung, aku benar – benar bisa berteleportasi hyung. Hahahaha Ya Tuhan aku tak menyangka", ucap Kai kagum.

"Kau hebat Kai. Sungguh"

"Tapi Kai, bukankah ini di gerbang gedung dorm kita ? Dorm kita ada di lantai 12 Kai. Bahkan parkirannya saja sangat luas. Otthe ?", ucap D.O bingung.

"Aigooooo~", jerit Kai frustasi menatap langit yang gelap. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah mulusnya. Huhh~~

.

Dan beginilah akhir pendakian mereka, Kai harus menggendong D.O hingga tiba di depan lift yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari gerbang gedung itu.

Ahh~ Poor Jong In.. Hahahaha

.

.

"CUT", ucap para staff setelah mereka selesai perform.

"Ghamsamnida. Ghamsahamnida.", ucap mereka begitu sampai di backstage sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Ya, berucap terimakasih dan membungkuk singkat atas kerjasama para staff.

.

"Semua! Kita kembali ke van, kita harus latihan dengan EXO - M. Cepat !", intruksi Suho, sang leader.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu ya ? Aku lapar", sahut D.O sambil mengelus perutnya yang tengah kelaparan.

"Kau sendiri ? ", tanya Suho. D.O hanya celingak – celinguk.

Seseorang merangkul pundak D.O. "Dia keluar bersamaku hyung. Aku juga lapar."

"Baiklah, Kai, temani D.O itu. Kalian hati – hati. Jangan lama – lama, arra ?", ucap Suho.

"Ne, hyung", sahut kai.

"Kajja, hyung! Katanya lapar...", ucap kai, segera menarik tangan D.O.

D.O hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah saengnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Kai.

.

.

~~ Restaurant~~

"Aahh, aku kenyang. Hehehe", cengir Kai setelah menghabiskan pesanan nya.

"Ne, aku juga", sahut D.O.

"Maaf tuan, ini yang harus Anda bayar. Silahkan!", ucap seorang waiter.

"Ah ne. Mwo ? Dompetku ke mana ya ? Aigoo, Kai! Dompetku gak ada. Otthe ?". ucap D.O gugup.

"Mwo ? Ya hyung. Kau ini. 1200 won ? Sebentar", ucap Kai seraya membuka dompetnya.

"Ini. Ghamsahamnida", ucap Kai seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada waiter.

.

"Ku kira kau tak bawa uang Kai. Aigoo~ aku tak bisa membayangkan rookie seperti kita harus mencuci piring gara – gara gak sanggup bayar makanan. Andwee", ucap D.O ngeri.

"Hyung ", ucap Kai.

"Ne ?"

"…"

"Waeyo Kai ?"

"Bagaimana kita pulang ? Aku sudah tak punya uang lagi", ucap Kai sedih.

"Pulang ? Ah ya. Mwo ? Kau tak punya uang? ANDWEE!", jerit D.O miris.

Tiba – tiba..

'TINGG'. Ide cemerlang melintas difikiran D.O.

"Ahhh Kai, kau benar – benar penyelamat. Saranghae Kai. Aigooo", ucap D.O.

DEG ..BLUSH

"Wa..wae-yo hyung ?", ucap Kai gagap setelah sesi D.O memeluknya tiba – tiba, saking senangnya.

"Begini, ehm ehm" "Apa kau lupa kau kan bisa berteleportasi ?", ucap D.O.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau bisa berteleportasi ke gedung SM, Kai. Aigoo", terang D.O kesal karena ke-paboan Kai.

"Teleportasi ya ? Mwo ? Ani ani. Kau gila hyung, kau tak ingat bagaimana nasipku saat aku terakhir menggunakan teleportasiku bersamamu. Aniyo!", ucap Kai tegas, mengingat kenangan Kai yang harus menggendong D.O dulu.

"Ayolah Kai. Kau mau kesana naik apa, hah ? Sekarang duo leader sedang berkumpul. Kita bisa mati kalau tak datang. Kau tau kan Kris gitu gimana. Jongin-ah...Jebal? ", ucap D.O merajuk, memasang puppy eyesnya.

'Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu hyung. Aigoo, aku akan benar – benar menjadikanmu milikku hyung. Secepatnya!'. Batin kai melirik D.O.

"Baiklah, kemarikan tanganmu. Tutup matamu", ucap Kai yang hanya dituruti oleh D.O.

.

.

CLINGG *apaan*

"Kita dimana, Kai ? Ini bukan ruang latihan", tanya D.O bingung.

"Ini lebih mirip..."

TBC

Dimanakah mereka ? Tunggu di next chapter ya.. hahaha

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu loh..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ?

Gomawo~~

Dukung kita untuk melanjutkan FF ini! ._.

RnR


	2. Bathportation Chapter 2

Title : Bathportation #2/END

Author :Lee Ha Yoo [ Ardhiiarye ] & Lee Hyun Jae [ Eun_Rosy ]

Cast : KaiDo & other support cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi (BL)

Rating : T to M

Leghth : 2 shoots

Warning : Boys love, typo (s), don't like NC and BL ? Back and don't read!

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan milik saya, pengecualian untuk park chanyeol.. hahaha but the fict is mine, so no plagiat !

Summary : "kita dimana ?" "saranghae" "Aku tak memintamu untuk membalas rasa ini hyung. Tak apa" apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini ? bagaimana juga dengan kekuatan KAI ?

Annyeong readers.. Yah kami sebenarnya kecewa dengan respon di Chapter 1, gak ada yang review.. tp berhubung kita sabar.. ya kita lanjut chapter 2..

Happy reading~~

*Review*

CLINGG *apaan*

"Kita dimana, Kai ? Ini bukan ruang latihan", tanya D.O bingung.

"Ini lebih mirip..."

"Kamar mandi, ne ?" potong D.O setelah menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ne. Ini kamar mandi SM kah ?", sahut Kai.

"Sepertinya..."

.

"Aku mau cuci muka. Aku bisa gila", ucap D.O frustasi.

CLEK. . . . BRUSSHHHHH.

"Hyung ! Kau apakan kran airnya? Aigoo, pergi dari situ hyung, kau basah", ucap Kai panik.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks...". D.O yang masih shock berjalan menuju Kai dengan baju yang basah kuyup sambil membawa kran yang telah patah.

"Uljima! Hhssstt", ucap Kai, segera merengkuh hyungnya itu dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Membiarkan kemejanya bersentuhan dengan kemeja D.O yang basah.

'Hangat'. Iitulah yg difikirkan D.O.

Dirasa D.O telah berhenti menangis dan tak menolak pelukannya, Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Menyesap harum tubuh hyung yang 'diincarnya' sejak dulu itu.

"Saranghae"~~ Entah bagaimana kata itu bisa terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Kai. Padahal selama ini dia telah menyimpan rasanya dengan rapi.

Mendengar itu tubuh D.O menegang. Kaget ? Pasti.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk membalas rasa ini hyung. Tak apa", ucap Kai melepas pelukkannya, dan berbalik memunggungi D.O.

.

KLOTAK..

Kran itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan D.O yang gemetar.

Kai berbalik. "Gwaenchana hyung ?" "hyung". Kai pun kembali mendekat dan..

.

BUGH

D.O menerjang tubuh Kai, memberikan pelukkan untuk tubuh Kai.

"Nado..."

"…"

"Nado saranghae, kamjjong-ah"

"…"

"Ya kau!", ucap D.O dan mulai melepas pelukkannya.

.

GREP!

Tangan Kai mencegahnya.

"Jangan lepas, jebal! Saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae", ucap Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. D.O hanya tersenyum dalam rengkuhan namja yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kita harus keluar, Kai", ucap D.O melepas pelukkannya dengan Kai. "Suho hyung dan Kris ge akan marah besar".

"Tenanglah chagi"

.

BLUSH

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi D.O mendengar panggilan baru Kai padanya.

"Aigoo hyung, kau manis sekali. Hahahaha", tawa Kai.

"Aisshhh", dengus D.O

.

"Ya, kenapa kau melepas kemejamu ?", tanya D.O bingung melihat Kai.

"Ini basah hyung. Punyamu juga, kau tak lihat", ucap Kai kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan menggantung kemejanya di belakang pintu.

'GLEK'

D.O menelan ludah paksa. 'Sungguh tubuh itu sangat indah. Absnya terbentuk dengan sempurna', batin D.O.

"Kenapa hyung ? Tubuhku bagus ya ?", ucap Kai menggoda D.O.

"Mwo ? Ani", elak D.O dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh indah Kai, memunggungi Kai.

"Benarkah ?", ucap Kai seraya memeluk D.O dari belakang. Lengannya melingkar indah dipinggang D.O.

D.O hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Saranghae", ucap Kai, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher D.O, menyesap harum tubuh namjanya. Mengecup dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Ahh, Jongin-ah, apa yang, eugghh", desah D.O saat Kai mulai menggigit lehernya. Mengulumnya pelan, meninggalkan bekas merah keungu – unguan. Tanda bahwa tubuh ini telah adalah miliknya.

"Aahhh Kaa..ii ahh, gelliiii"

Kai tak merespon, hanya terus mengulum daun telinga D.O, kini Kai membalik tubuh D.O.

Kembali memeluknya dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata 'SARANGAHE'. Sesekali dikecupnya puncak kepala D.O.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eumm ?", lirih D.O dan mulai membalas pelukan Kai.

"Menjadikanmu milikku"

D.O semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Menutupi pipinya yang kini telah semerah tomat.

"Saranghae"

"Nado.."

.

.

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, bersentuhan. Kai mengusap bibir bawah dan atas milih D.O bergantian berharap sang pemilik berkenan untuk memberinya celah untuk 'sedikit bermain'.

Di kulumnya bibir merah itu, di gigitinya pelan. Begitu lembut dan hati – hati, tak ingin melukai namjanya.

"Akhh", erang D.O.

Bibir itu pun terbuka memberi ruang pada Kai untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya.

"Eumm", desah D.O pelan.

Kai mulai mengapsen deretan gigi putih D.O, lidahnya menyusuri goa hangat milik D.O mencari teman untuk bermain.

Di tariknya lidah itu begitu ditemukan, kuluman dan gigitan kecil kembali dikeluarkan oleh Kai.

"Aassshhh,, euunghh", D.O melenguh nikmat. Kedua tangannya telah mengalung indah pada leher Kai. Menariknya pelan memperdalam ciuman Kai. Sedangkan tangan Kai masih manis bertengger di pinggang ramping D.O, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Kecipak saliva terdengar begitu jelas. Kedua lidah itu masih bertarung, namun Kai tetap keluar menjadi pemenang.

Ciuman Kai kembali turun pada leher jenjang D.O.

"Euughh", lenguh D.O saat Kai kembali mengukir kissmark di lehernya.

Tangan Kai mulai menyusup dalam kemeja D.O yang basah, di usapnya pelan punggung hyungnya itu. Satu tangannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja D.O satu persatu, dan menurunkan kemeja itu sebatas pundak.

Kini pundak itu di hujani kecupan singkat oleh Kai, terkadang kembali mengukir beberapa kissmark.

"Aahhh, kaaa..iii, euhh", desah D.O

Kaki D.O melemas menerima perlakuan dongsaengnya, Kai yang mengertipun mendudukkan D.O di pinggiran bath up. Membuat leher Kai semakin tertarik mendekat.

Kai menghentikan semuanya, kembali ditatap namja yang baru dimilikinya ini.

Wajahnya begitu dekat, hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

D.O pun membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup menikmati sentuhan Kai. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Bolehkan ?", ucap Kai meminta ijin untuk benar – benar menjadikan D.O miliknya.

D.O mengangguk singkat.

Kembali di kulumnya bibir itu, Kai mendorong pelan tubuh D.O. Membawanya untuk berbaring dalam bath up.

"eugghh", D.O kembali melenguh.

Kai menindih tubuh D.O dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas dan menuntut.

Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka.

"Kaa..ii, se..saakk", ucap D.O, yang telah kehabisan oksigen. Kai pun melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan beralih pada nipple D.O. Menjilatinya, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan. Lidahnya seakan menari – nari disana. Bahkan Kai bisa merasakan bahwa nipple D.O kini telah merah dan mengeras.

"Eumm..huh..aahh,", desah D.O sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos – ngosan akibat ciuman panjang mereka.

"Kau suka hyung ?", ucap Kai di sela kulumannya.

"Ndeeehh, ahhh"

Kini D.O benar – benar semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Aahhh" erang mereka saat junior mereka yang telah hard on dan masih terbalut celana jeans bergesekan.

Kai pun semakin menekan juniornya, membuat D.O semakin mengerang dan bergelinjang dibawah tubuhnya.

"Euhh, kaaiii ah. Ouhh"

Lidah Kai masih memanjakan nipple D.O, tangan kirinya sesekali mengusap perut rata D.O.

Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak kebawah, jemarinya bergerak – gerak disekitar junior D.O tak segera meraihnya, menggoda D.O.

"Aahh, kaaii ah. Don't euh teasing me eughh", desah D.O.

"Sabar hyung. Kita main pelan – pelan", sahut Kai tersenyum nakal

Tangan Kai pun mulai meremas – remas pelan junior D.O yang masih tertutup celana. Tubuh D.O seakan tersengat listrik.

"Uuhhh, kai ahh. yaahh", desah D.O kenikmatan.

Di tariknya celana D.O beserta underwearnya dalam sekali hentakan. Kini D.O benar – benar naked tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kau benar - benar sudah tegang hyung ?", canda Kai yang melihat milik D.O telah menegang.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti kai", D.O hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Tangan Kai meraih milik D.O, mengocoknya pelan.

"Euhh, ahh yaa", erang D.O tak karuan membuat libido Kai semakin meningkat, matanya menyiratkan nafsu bercampur dengan cinta yang entah mana yang lebih mendominasi.

.

.

SRET..

Kaipun menarik celananya hingga kini bereka berdua sama – sama naked.

BLUSH.. D.O yang melihat Kai naked di hadapannya reflek menutup matanya sesaat setelah kemudian membuka sebelah matanya.

'Bagaimana bisa sebesar itu ? aigoo~'. Batin D.O.

"Waeyo hyung ? Kau salut dengan punya ku, eum ?", ucap Kai yang kembali menindih D.O dan mencicipi tubuh manis namjanya.

"M..mwo ?aisshh", ucap D.O bingung.

"Hyung, boleh aku langsung ke inti saja ?". "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut", ucap Kai.

D.O tersenyum dan membelai surai hitam Kai, hingga akhirnya mengangguk.

"Saranghae hyung", ucap Kai kembali mencium hyungnya ini.

"Hyung, lihat lah. Dia juga minta ", ucap Kai mengarahkan juniornya di depan muka D.O.

D.O yang mengerti perlahan meraihnya, gugup ? Tentu. Terlihat dari tangannya yang gemetar. Dipijat nya pelan junior Kai, hingga memasukkan pada mulutnya. Mengulumnya pelan.

"Aahhhh hyu..nggg. aahh, kau piintaar hyung. Uhhh", desah Kai nikmat. Dapat D.O rasakan junior kai semakin membesar, hingga.

.

.

PLOP

Junior itu terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Cukup hyung, apa kau benar – benar sudah tak tahan ?", ucap Kai setelah melepas juniornya.

"Kau siap hyung ", tanya Kai, yang hanya dijawab anggukan.

Kai pun kembali menaut bibit D.O, tangannya mulai bergerak menuju hole milik D.O. Satu jarinya memasukki hole itu perlahan.

"Eunggh", lenguh D.O menyadari benda asing memasuki lubangnya.

Kai menambah satu jarinya, D.O sedikit meringis. Digerakkan jari – jari itu perlahan tak ingin melukai kekasihnya.

"Akhh", ringis D.O saat Kai kembali menambah jarinya.

"Tahan hyung. Saranghae!", ucap Kai sebelum mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang D.O.

"AKHHH, , ", jerit kai saat junior kai telah masuk pada lubangnya.

Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian D.O terhadap rasa sakitnya.

Saat dirasa D.O telah tenang, Kai pun menatap D.O seakan meminta izin, yang dibalas senyum manis oleh D.O.

Kai pun mulai menggerakkan membernya. Perlahan sangat pelan.

"Eeuuhh", D.O sedikit meringis. Kai terus menggerakkan juniornya, dia pun mulai menambah kecepatannya.

"Ahhh kkaaii, euhh", kini sakit yang dirasakan D.O beralih menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Ahhh di siittuu. Uuhhh", desah D.O saat Kai berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Membuatnya seakan terbang menuju surga.

Kai tau, dia pun menumbuk titik itu berulang kali.

"Eeuuuhhh, te..rus kaaa..ii aahhh"

"You're so tight hyung. Euunnghh"

Kai semakin gencar menyodok lubang D.O.

Junior Kai semakin membesar, membuatnya seakan semakin dijepit dengan ketat oleh lubang D.O.

"Kaaiii,, Iii wann..na cumm. Ahhh", desah D.O

"Ahh kita keluar.. bersama hyung. Euugghh"

CROT *Ya Allah maafkan hamba #frustasi gara2 nulis kata ini*

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama. Kai mengeluarkan cairannya pada lubang D.O, hingga D.O dapat merasakan lubangnya begitu penuh.

Sedangkan cairan D.O mengotori perutnya dan perut kai.

Kai pun ambruk di atas tubuh D.O, "Gomawo hyung. Kau hebat", ucap Kai dan mengecup puncak kepala D.O.

"Cheonma kai, kau juga sangat hebat"

"Mau mandi bersama Kai ? Kita harus kembali", tanya D.O, Kai pun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Kini desahan yang sempat mengisi ruang digantikan oleh gemericik air dari shower yang tengah mengguyur tubuh D.O. Tak sadar bahwa kini mata kekasihnya kembali berkilat penuh nafsu.

Kai mulai melangkah mendekati D.O, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah kai, tolong ambilkan sabunnya", ujar D.O yang menyadari Kai kini tengah merengkuhnya.

"…."

"Kaaiii"

Kai pun membalik tubuh D.O dan kembali menemukan bibir mereka.

"Eungghh, kaaii ahh. Kiita ha..rus, kemmba aahh liii", usah D.O tertahan oleh desahannya.

"Kita ke ronde 2 dulu hyung, baru kembali", ujar Kai. Kini Kai beralih pada leher D.O.

"Aniyo"

"Tak ada penolakkan hyung"

"Kaa ii ahh, kau.. eungghh ahh"

"Yaa, terus kaii euuhhh"

Dan beginilah akhirnya, ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi dengan desahan nikmat dari kedua orang yang tengah memadu cinta. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Yeolie, itu suara apa"

"Molla baekkie hyung, apa mungkin setan?"

"KABUURRR" ujar mereka berdua.

~END~

Review please!

Selesai!

Kita berdosa nulis ini. Maaf kan kami Ya Allah :D

Kita udah selesai in FF ini sebelum puasa lo, jadi pahala puasa kita masih utuh.. haha

Otthe ? Hope you like it

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya?

Thanks for reading. *bow with bias :p*

RnR


End file.
